battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uberfest (Gacha Event)
Uberfest (超ネコ祭 Chō neko-sai, Ultra Cat Festival) is one of the Gacha events in The Battle Cats. It was added in Ver.3.6.0. This event includes all Uber Rares from every common pool and an exclusive character. The second exclusive cat was added in version 5.8 The third exclusive cat was added in version 6.7 and the fourth exclusive was added in version 9.2. Event All the regular sets are combined into one GIGANTIC event. The Uber Rares that can be obtained during this event are: *All 7 characters from Tales of the Nekoluga *All 8 characters from The Dynamites *All 8 characters from Sengoku Wargods Vajiras *All 8 characters from Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals *All 8 characters from Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors *All 7 characters from Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls *All 7 characters from Justice Strikes Back: Dark Heroes *All 7 characters from The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus *All 5 characters from Frontline Assault Iron Legion *All 4 characters from Nature's Guardians Elemental Pixies *The first Uberfest exclusive, Baby Gao, which upgrades to Mighty Lord Gao. *The second Uberfest exclusive, Miko Mitama, which upgrades to Mitama the Oracle. *The third Uberfest exclusive, D’artanyan, which upgrades to Meow-sketeer *The fourth Uberfest exclusive, 530-1, which upgrades to 530-2 During an alternative edition of this Gacha in the PC version, another exclusive Cat was available to get: *Hatsuyume Mikan, which upgraded to Geishun Mikan. Drop Rates *Uber Rare Drop Rate in this Event is 9%. *Some Rares will turn into Super Rares in this event. *Some Super Rares will turn into one of the following Limited Edition units during this event: Neneko, Cat Base Mini, Gold Cat, Metal Cat, Rich Cat III, Freshman Cat Jobs, and Sniper the Recruit. *Some Super Rares will turn into Uber Rares. *Uber Rares will (of course) stay Uber Rares. *Legend Rares cannot be obtained from this event. Do the math Compare Uber drop with 3% guarantee: *Result has been rounded down to the nearest 100th decimal place. * Uberfest is more likely to yield 3 to 11 Ubers. * 3% guarantee is far more likely to yield 1 to 2 Ubers. * Uberfest has more than a third chance to yield nothing. Loss aversion states having something is worth 2.5 times as much as not having somthing. Thus getting 0 from an Uberfest seeing you should have get 1 feels as if you loss 2.5 ubers. Compare uber loss with 3% guarantee: *result has been rounded down to the nearest 100th decimal place. *This result is a happiness meter(if uber makes you feel happy). <0 is happy, 0 is neutral, 0> unhappy. * This explains why getting just 1 feels you should have get a second one. Using both tables we can find the expected uber loss and drop: *Result has been rounded down to the nearest 100th decimal place *This result is a happiness meter(if uber makes you feel happy). <0 is happy, 0 is neutral, 0> unhappy. * Uberfest is much more likely to make you feel unlucky. * 3% guarantee is much more likely to make you feel lucky. Gallery Uberfest 5.jpg|New Year's 2019 event poster (EN) Uberfest 3.jpg| uberfest en.jpg| Uberfest 1.jpg| chouneko_img02.jpg| bnr_chouneko01.png| Uberfest_PC.png|PC version's exclusive cat Category:Event Category:Gacha Event